Lets Break Up
by Miss Kim EXO
Summary: Hanya kisah seorang Do Kyungsoo yang tak bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka.


Let's Break Up

Main Cast : Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a D.O

Genre : Angst (gagal),Romance

Rated : Molla

Author : Miss Kim

**Because**

**I'm Tired…**

**So..**

**Let's Break Up**

"Kai..kau mau kemana?" Tanya D.O begitu dia melihat namjachingu-nya itu keluar kamar dengan pakaian yang rapi padahal masih pukul 7 pagi.

"Kkamjong..kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun yang duduk di sofa.

Kai menatap D.O dan Sehun bergantian,"Kalian berisik! Aku mau keluar dulu,D.O hyung. Annyeong!"

Kai melongos pergi tanpa perduli pada D.O yang masih bertanya-tanya kemana dia hendak pergi.

"Ah..paling dia mau bertemu yeoja lagi."

D.O mengernyit,

"Yeoja? Lagi? Apa maksudmu Sehun?" Chanyeol terlebih dahulu bertanya dari pada D.O.

"Eishh..yeoja ya yeoja! Kai akhir-akhir ini sering bertemu yeoja,aku tak tau namanya siapa,tapi aku pernah melihatnya." Sehun menatap D.O,"Katanya itu teman ,kau sudah mengijinkan dia bertemu yeoja itu hyung. Tapi kenapa kau kaget?"

D.O merasa sebuah batu besar terhempas ke dadanya,sakit sekali. D.O merasa matanya memanas. Tapi,dia menepis pikiran buruknya. Dia percaya pada Kai. Sangat.

D.O menatap Sehun dan tersenyum. Dia berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Di sana ada Suho yang sedang menikmati kopinya sambil membaca koran.

"Kai pergi lagi?" Tanya Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koran.

D.O hanya tersenyum kecut sambil mengambil bahan-bahan masakannya.

Suho melipat korannya dan menatap D.O lekat,"Mungkin kau bisa membodohi member lain dengan senyumanmu,tapi tidak denganku,D.O.

"Hah..sudahlah hyung. Aku juga tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Melepaskannya? Aku sangat mencintainya."

Suho tersenyum,"Bertahan memang menyakitkan. Tapi kalau itu keputusanmu,ya sudah. Jangan menyimpannya sendiri,berbagilah denganku,bukankah dengan begitu bebanmu akan sedikit berkurang?"

D.O hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Suho,leader mereka.

Pikiran D.O kembali pada Kai,dia mengingat kejadian 5 hari yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

D.O sedang berbelanja di sebuah supermarket yang tak terlalu jauh dari dorm mereka. Saat itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan sedang hujan.

Sial memang. Baru saja D.O sampai di supermarket,hujan dengan tak sabaran membasahi bumi.

Selesai membayar belanjaannya,D.O keluar supermarket dan meraba sakunya. Dia mengambil ponselnya. Dia mencoba menelepon Kai dan diangkat.

"Wae hyung?"

D.O terkejut,tak biasanya Kai memanggilnya hyung.

"Emm..bisa kau jemput aku di supermarket? Aku tak membawa payung."

"Eishh! Hyung! Kau benar-benar menggangu,kau kan bisa meminta bantuan yang lain? Aku kan sedang tak di dorm. Sudah,hyung,telepon Suho hyung saja. Aku sibuk."

Pip!

Kai mematikan teleponnya. D.O menghela nafas. Memang sudah 2 minggu,perilaku Kai agak berubah padanya.

D.O menatap jalanan dan memutuskan menerobos hujan.

KRRIEETT

Pintu dorm terbuka dan muncullah seorang D.O dengan pakaian basah kuyup.

"Ya ampun D.O hyung! Kau kenapa tak meneleponku? Aku pasti menjemputmu!" Omel Sehun.

D.O hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu dorm.

Suho,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya melongo melihat penampilan D.O yang memprihatinkan.

"Mana Kai? Kenapa tak minta di jemput padanya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tadi sudah. Tapi dia bilang dia sibuk."

"Dia membiarkanmu?" Baehyun berkacak pinggang menatap D.O tajam.

"Sudah hyung, tolong bawa ini kedapur. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Tepat pukul 10 malam,barulah Kai pulang.

Semua member sengaja menunggu Kai di ruang tengah sementara D.O,dia sudah tidur karena merasa kepalanya sangat pusing.

Begitu Kai masuk ke dorm,dia melihat semua member menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kai,apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang tinggi.

"Mwo?" Ucap Kai tak kalah tinggi.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan D.O hyung kehujanan?" Kali ini Sehun yang berbicara.

"Kau tau,gara-gara kau,dia demam sekarang. Sebenarnya,tadi kau sedang sibuk apa?" Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ahh..aku kan sudah bilang pada D.O hyung supaya menelepon Suho hyung,jadi ini salahnya,harusnya dia menelepon Suho hyung,bukannya malah menerobos hujan." Kai melongos pergi masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

D.O agak terkejut mendengar hempasan pintu. Dia membuka matanya dan menatap pada Kai.

"Kau sudah pulang pulang."

"Hyung,apa kau ini pabbo?"

Ngilu. Hati D.O ngilu mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Aku kan sudah bilang untuk meminta bantuan member lain! Kenapa malah menerobos? Kau puas? Sekarang semua member sudah memarahi aku!"

"Kai..bukan begitu.."

"…"

Kai hanya diam dan menatap tajam D.O.

"Kai.."

"Sudah hyung. Aku lelah . Dan kau membuatku semakin lelah!"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Tak terasa air mata D.O menetes. Suho yang menyadari itu langsung mendekap tubuh mungil D.O.

"Uljima."

"Hyung..apa mungkin,,Kai sudah tak mencintai aku lagi?"

"Kau bicara apa? Tentu saja dia mencintaimu."

"Tapi hyung.."

"Kau percaya dia kan?"

D.O mengangguk.

"Tetap percaya dan positif thinking,ok?"

D.O mendongak dan menatap Suho.

Suho menghapus buliran air mata D.O.

"Jangan menangis lagi,kalau kau menangis terus,kapan kita semua bisa makan? Aku lapar."

D.o melepas pelukan Suho dan mencubit lengan Suho pelan,"Hyung! Kau menyebalkan!"

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

Malam itu,di ruang tamu dorm tampak Baekhyun tengah tertidur pulas di sofa dengan kaki Chanyeol sebagai bantalnya.

Suho dan Sehun duduk sambil memakan kue buatan D.O.

Dan D.O sendiri duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV yang menampilkan acara demo masak.

"Hyung..kue-nya enak.." Puji Sehun.

"Gomawo Sehun.."

"Baekkie..neomu yeppo!" Pekik Chanyeol sambil membelai rambut Baekhyun.

Semua mata kini menatap Chanyeol.

"Hehehe,,,tak usah hiraukan aku,kalian lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian.."

"Ahh..enak sekali jadi kau hyung…namjachingu-mu selalu ada di sampingmu!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku jadi rindu Yixingie.." Suho tersenyum.

D.O hanya tersenyum pedih mendengar penuturan mereka. Diam-diam,D.O iri pada Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol begitu perhatian padanya. Tapi,Kai? Kai benar-benar tak pernah memperdulikannya lagi.

D.O menghela nafas. Dan beranjak dari duduknya.

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

Dan di sinilah dia,dia balkon dorm mereka. D.O menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya.

"Kai.." Lirihnya.

**FLASHBACK**

3 hari yang lalu..

"Kai.."

"Hmm?"

"Kau darimana?"

Kai meraih ponselnya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang mereka.

"Tidak ada." Kai berbicara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya.

D.O melirik ponsel Kai sekilas dan di sana tertera pesan dari seorang yeoja.

Kai menatap tajam D.O,"Hyung..apa-apaan kau ini!"

D.O tertunduk.

"Kai..aku merindukanmu.."

"Setiap hari kita kan bertemu. Apa itu masih kurang?"

"Tapi Kai.."

"Sudah hyung..jangan memulai pertengkaran."

Tanpa sengaja,D.O menyenggol jam weker di meja nakas.

BRRAAKKK…

Kaki D.O berdarah karena terkena pecahan kaca dan dia menangis.

Kai langsung berdiri di samping D.O.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan! Weker itu pemberian dari sahabatku! Kenapa kau malah menghancurkannya!"

D.O menatap Kai tak percaya..,"Kkaaii?"

"APA!"

"Hiks..hiks…mianhae..aku benar-benar tak sengaja.."

"…"

"Aku akan menggantinya,Kai..mianhae..hiks..hiks.."

"CK! TAK USAH! JAM WEKER INI BEGITU ISTIMEWA UNTUKKU! DENGAN HYUNG MENGGANTINYA,WEKER ITU TAK AKAN ISTIMEWA LAGI!"

"Kai…"

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan pergi meninggalkan D.O yang menangis dan menahan luka kakinya sendirian.

"Kai..sebegitu istimewakah orang yang memberi weker ini,sehingga kau tak melihat luka ku?"

"Hiks..hisk…"

D.O terus menangis dan memukuli dadanya.

"Kai..aku rindu Kai yang dulu…"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

D.O menatap langit. Langit di atas sana begitu hitam. Sama seperti hatinya,hitam tak berwarna karena menahan kesedihan.

Air mata D.O terus mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"D.O..menangis lagi?"

D.O menatap orang itu dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau tau..kau sangat jelek kalau menangis."

D.O memukul pelan bahu Suho.

"Aku jujur,loh. Kau tampak cantik kalau kau tersenyum dan tertawa."

"Hyung.."

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

"Kemana?"

"Kita ke taman saja..aku yakin di sana tak terlalu ramai. Jadi kita aman dari kejaran fans,otte?"

"Kajja."

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

D.O dan Suho berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari dorm. Sepanjang jalan,D.O hanya diam dan mendengarkan cerita Suho yang sebenarnya lucu,tapi karena mood-nya sedang tidak baik,dia tak bisa tertawa.

"Kai…" Lirih D.O.

"Mana?" Tanya Suho sambil melirik ke kanan kiri.

Tatapan D.O terus lurus menghadapa sebuah café.

Dia melihat Kai yang duduk di café itu dengan seorang yeoja. Mereka berpegangan tangan dan Kai mengusap bibir yeoja itu.

Akhirnya,Suho melihat arah tatapan D.O. Baru saja Suho hendak berjalan menuju café itu,suara D.O menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hiks..hikss."

"D.O-a.."

"Sudah hyung. Kita pulang saja."

"Kita harus kesana D.O."

"Tak usah hyung!"

Suara mereka yang cukup keras itu menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"Jangan mempermalukan diri kita hyung. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenali kita?" D.O tertunduk dan menangis,

"YAAKK! APA ITU PENTING SEKARANG?" Teriak Suho.

Suho melihat ke arah Kai dan bingo!

Kai melihat mereka juga.

Dengan sigap,Suho menarik D.O dan memeluknya.

"Uljima. Maaf sudah membentakmu dan sudah mengajakmu keluar."

"Hikss..hikss..gomawo hyung..tanpamu aku tak akan tau kelakuan Kai di luaran ." D.O membalas pelukan Suho.

"Kita pulang,ne?"

D.O mengangguk.

~~~ Miss Kim ~~~

BRRAAKKK…

D.O tersentak,pasalnya Kai masuk dan menghempaskan pintu dengan kasar.

Kai juga mengkunci pintunya.

D.O hanya pura-pura tidur dan menghapus buliran air matanya.

Dengan garang,Kai menindih D.O dan mencengkaram kedua pergelangan tangan D.O.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur,hyung!"

Air mata D.O mengalir deras dan perlahan dia membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas!"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Suho hyung?"

D.O menatap Kai sendu.

"Hiks.."

"JAWAB!"

"Hiks..hiks.."

Dengan cepat,Kai mencium bibir D.O dengan kasar. D.O berusaha berontak. Entah kekuatan dari mana,D.O berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Kai.

Dia segera duduk dan menampar pipi Kai.

"Jadi benar,kau selingkuh dengannya?"

"Kai!" Pekik D.O sambil terus terisak.

"Aku tak menanyak siapa yeoja yang duduk denganmu tadi! Kau menggenggam tangannya dan mengusap bibirnya,aku bersabar! "

"…"

D.O mencengkram dadanya,"Kau berubah! Tak sadarkah kau,..hiks..kau selalu membuatku menangis!"

"…"

"Aku mencoba memahamimu yang selalu membentakku,memarahiku bahkan kau tak memperdulikan aku ketika aku sakit waktu itu! Aku..hikss..hikss..mencoba bersabar tanpa menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan!"

"…"

"Bahkan,saat aku tak sengaja memecahkan weker itu,kau tak perduli pada kakiku yang terluka karena pecahan kacanya! Kau tau,aku sangat sakit Kai!"

Ucapan demi ucapan yang D.O lontarkan membuat ulu hati Kai begitu nyeri. Seperti sebuah benad besar menghantam hatinya. Dia sakit melihat D.O yang tarsus menangis dan menangis,terlebih karena dia.

Kai mencoba mendekati D.O. Diluar dugaannya,D.O malah mundur dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan mendekat..jangan!" Lirih D.O.

"Hyung..mianhae.."

D.O menggeleng lagi,"Aku lelah Kai."

"Hyung..maafkan aku.."

D.O menggeleng,"Aku lelah. Aku sudah tek bisa bertahan lagi. Cukup. Aku sudah terlalu lelah."

Air matanya keluar demikian deras.

"Appo Kai.."

Air mata Kai pun mengalir. Hatinya perih melihat penolakan dari D.O.

"Hyung..maaf..maaf…"

"Aku lelah. Kita akhiri sampai di sini Kai. Let's break up."

Kai tersentak.

"Hyung..maaf..aku menyesal hyung,,"

"Terlambat Kai. Sangat terlambat."

"Hyung..aku mohon.." Kai berlutut di hadapan D.O.

D.O menggeleng,"Keputusanku sudah bulat Kai,mungkin dengan yeoja itu,kau lebih bahagia."

D.O keluar kamar mereka dan meninggalkan Kai yang menangis menyesali perbuatannya.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat,bukan?

D.O terduduk di depan pintu sambil terus menangis.

Kai juga duduk di lantai kamar mereka dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Kai…"

"D.O.."

"Maafkan aku hyung…"

"Ini yang terbaik…" Batin D.O.

**END **

Gaje kah?

Hahaha…thanks buat yang udah mau baca FF abal ini..

Jangan lupa RCL…

Pembaca gelap,,I don't need you…


End file.
